A variety of batteries are used in applications where it is desirable to reduce the weight of the battery. A large portion of the weight for batteries is often found in the casing. As a result, it would be desirable to make the battery casing of low density materials such as aluminum.
Batteries often use one or more feedthrough assemblies that each act as a terminal for the battery. A feedthrough assembly is positioned in a hole through the case. These feedthrough assemblies often includes a collar that compresses the components inside the feedthrough assembly. The compression can prevent liquid from leaking out of the hole through the feedthrough assembly.
The collar of the feedthrough assembly is often attached to the case of the battery. To enable welding, the collar must be made of aluminum when the case is made of aluminum. However, aluminum and other low density materials are generally soft and can deform over time. This deformation causes the level of compression provided by the collar to decrease and permits liquid in the case to leak through the feedthrough assembly. As a result, there is a need for a feedthrough assembly that can be use with low density case materials.